Question: Find the ratio of the volume of the cone to the volume of the cylinder. Express your answer as a common fraction.

[asy]
import solids; size(150); import three; defaultpen(linewidth(0.8)); currentprojection = orthographic(5,0,3);
revolution c = cylinder((0,0,0), 1, 3);
revolution c2 = cone((0,0,0), 1,1.5);
draw(c,black);
draw(c2,black);

draw((1.5,0)--(1.5,2.5),Arrows(TeXHead));
label("12",(1.5,0)--(1.5,2.5),E);
draw((-1.5,0)--(-1.5,1.25),Arrows(TeXHead));
label("6",(-1.5,0)--(-1.5,1.25),W);

draw((0,0)--(1,0),Arrows(TeXHead));
label("4",(0,0)--(1,0),S);
[/asy]
The volume of a cone with radius $r$ and height $h$ is $(1/3) \pi r^2 h$; the volume of a cylinder with similar dimensions is $\pi r^2 h$.  The cone has the same radius as the cylinder and half the height, so it has $1/3$ the volume of half the cylinder and thus has $1/2\cdot 1/3 = 1/6$ the volume of the whole cylinder.  Hence the desired ratio is $\boxed{\frac{1}{6}}$.